Corrupted Cherry Blossom
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura has a goal, and to obtain that goal she must get closer to a certain Hyuga. What will happen when the Akatsuki are spotted outside of Konoha, and Naruto is forced to stay with the Hyuga family? This can only be good news for Sakura, right? SakuxNej
1. Chapter 1

Sakura has a goal, and to obtain that goal she must get closer to a certain Hyuga. What will happen when the Akatsuki are spotted outside of Kohona, and Naruto is forced to stay with the Hyuga family? This can only be good news for Sakura, right? What will happen when Neji is put between Sakura and her goal? Major Pairings: SakuxNeji, NaruxHina

Okay, this story is rated M, just incase, I dunno where I'm gonna go with this story, but I have a feeling it will be good. Alright I hope you guys enjoy the story. This is my first Fanfic so please not too many flames.

Sakucherryblossoms out**

* * *

Sakura was leisurely strolling down the path to train with her team for the day. Her pink hair came down to her shoulders, maybe a little longer, and was tied back into a neat pony tail. She was wearing a crimson red tank top, a white skirt with slits in the sides and with black shorts underneath it that reached to about her mid-thigh. Her medic-nin pouch was placed conveniently on her hip next to her kunai pouch.

"Sakura-Chan!" Sakura heard a voice call from team seven's training field.

'_Naruto_,' Sakura thought to herself, '_if you only knew the real reason I'm here in this God-forsaken-village._'

"Naruto-kun, its so great to see you," Sakura said with a fake smile once when the energetic blond came into view.

Naruto was wearing a orange and black outfit. An orange shirt under a black jacket, and orange pants. His hair was a mess of blond on-top of his head, and he had a huge grin plastered on his face like always.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ready to train to get the teme back?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Sakura replied, "I'm always ready for more training."

When Sakura said this Naruto's smile wavered. '_It's like she doesn't even care about the teme anymore,' _Naruto thought sadly to himself.

"Naruto-kun, when will Kakashi-sensei -" Sakura was cut off when a _poof_ was heard and smoke was seen a few feet from them.

After the smoke cleared an audible "Yo" was heard.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here," Naruto asked, "on time?"

"Ah Naruto, you never will learn will you?" The silver-haired Jonin asked his seventeen year old student.

"Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"We have a mission Naruto-kun," Sakura replied. "That is the only reason why Kakashi-sensei would be early."

"And yet again, Sakura is our winner." Kakashi said lazily while taking his red Icha-Icha book out of his pouch.

"Alright then!" Naruto said while throwing a fist into the air, "Lets go see what Tsunade-bachan wants!"

With that said they all went to the Hokage's office.

_**

* * *

**_

A Little While Later

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto's voice boomed through the Hokage's door.

The door opened and in stepped Naruto, followed by Sakura, and then Kakashi. Sitting at the desk in front of them was a busty blond with a diamond in the center of her forehead.

"Ah, well team seven, " Tsunade said, "It's great you are all on time."

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei said you have a mission for us."

There was a period of silence. Sakura took this time to look over her mentor's room. Two chairs were seated in front of her desk, one Naruto was sitting in, the other unoccupied. Her walls were filled with books and her desk filled with scrolls and empty saki bottles.

In the corner of the room, Sakura observed someone she had not seen in a while.

"Sai, "Sakura said, "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Ah Ugly," Sai said in response, "I was wondering when someone was going to notice me back here."

"AHH! Sai," Naruto shouted, " WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Dick-less," Sai said talking to Naruto, "It's obvious I'm here so you don't go out and get yourself killed."

"Sai is right Naruto," Tsunade said, "you will need his help if you are going to accomplish the mission."

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "what will our mission be?"

"Ah, right to the point Kakashi, I always enjoy that about you." Tsunade said. "Hm, well let me explain your mission then. We have received word from one of our contacts that the Akatsuki have been spotted outside of Konoha recently, but I do not know what they are after. I have heard rumors they are after a specific person in the village, and I can only assume that person in Naruto."

"TSUNADE-BACHAN! YOU'RE SENDING ME TO KILL THE AKATSUKI AREN'T YOU?!" Naruto asked, more like yelled.

"No Naruto-baka," Tsunade replied hitting Naruto over the head. "I'm making sure one of your teammates will always be supervising you. You three will be watching Naruto in shifts, and since I have already discussed the matter with Hiashi Hyuga, you will be allowed to stay at the Hyuga manner."

"Aww, but Tsunade-bachan," Naruto started to whine, "why do I have to go to the Hyuga manner?"

"Naruto, the Hyuga manner is the safest place there is in Konoha." Sakura said, " You will be protected 24 hours there."

"Sakura is right, as always, " Tsunade said, "so the shifts will go Kakashi 12 am-6am, Sai from 6 am -4pm and Sakura gets the rest of the evening until Kakashi comes back again. Is all of this understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," they all replied in unison.

"Alright good," Tsunade said, "Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

With that said they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke, except for Sakura who disappeared into a cloud of cherry blossoms.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Mansion

Neji Hyuga was walking through the his home at the Hyuga mansion. Things between him and Hiashi had taken a turn for the better after Neji had lost the fight against Naruto all those years ago. Neji was now a jonin, and proud of it. He lived civilly with his uncle and cousins.

Neji's hair was a dark chocolate brown, almost black, that reached to the lower part of his back. He wore a clean long-sleeved white shirt, and black shorts that reached his knees. His hidden leaf headband was tied securely over his forehead; protecting his clan's mark. And of course Neji had the trademark white Hyuga eyes.

Neji reached the door he seemed to want and knocked. A mild "come in" was heard, so Neji entered.

There sitting at his desk in all his glory was Hiashi Hyuga. His hair was long and splayed neatly across his back. He was wearing a traditional white male kimono.

"Ah, Neji good morning." Hiashi greeted.

"Good morning to you as well uncle." Neji replied curtly back.

"Neji," Hiashi began, "You see the reason I have called you here is I have made a silly agreement with the Hokage."

"Uncle, may I inquire what the Hokage wanted?" Neji asked.

"Of course Neji, "Hiashi said, "That is why you are here. The Akatsuki have been seen outside of the village recently and the Hokage was worried for someone's safety. I believe you know him to, Naruto Uzumaki. He is the nine-tailed fox container, and I have agreed with the Hokage in allowing for him to stay here until the threat is over."

"Of course Uncle," Neji replied. "But may I ask what this has to do with me?"

"Team seven will be taking shifts in protecting him in the manner. I wish for you to help." Hiashi said. "Be a body-guard if you will. I just want to make sure this Uzumaki character is protected; I do believe Hinata has a liking to this boy. I believe he is the pushing force in making Hinata stronger. Do you understand how important this is?"

"Hai Uncle." Neji responded. "When is Uzumaki-san going to be joining us?"

"Tomorrow Neji." Hiashi said. "And I hope you are able to make everything suitable for our guest by that time?"

"Hai Uncle." Neji said. And with that Neji bowed, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy guys I'm back again!! Here is chapter 2! Yayz.

_"Sakura thinking"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

Oh, and I forgot this on the other chapter.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, Sakura would be getting every boy in Naruto. :)

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the Hyuga estate. It was about five in the evening and the sun was beginning to set. Naruto had his hands folded behind his head, and was walking in a very slow manner. Sakura on the other hand, was walking upright, her hands at her sides; seemingly being ready for anything.

A sudden shadow passed by Sakura's vision, and she visibly tensed.

"Naruto-kun, I think I forgot to tell Kakashi-sensei something. Go ahead, and I'll catch up later." Sakura told Naruto while dropping behind him just a bit.

"Sure thing Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied without even glancing back at her.

Once Naruto had turned the corner, Sakura leaped into the bushes and pounced on a very suspecting victim.

"Aw, Sid-Chan, that wasn't very nice you know." A voice called out to Sakura.

"Kisame, be quiet. I called you to report in, not be harassed." Sakura replied in a stoic manner as the shadow moved into the remaining sunlight of the day.

A large blue figure with a giant sword wrapped in bandages stepped out of Sakura's grasp. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"She is right Kisame, harassing her is not part of our mission." A voice sounded behind Kisame.

"Ah, Itachi-san. I am glad you are here as well. I have something very important to talk about with the two of you." Sakura said. "It appears informing the Hokage of the Akatsuki's 'location' was to our benefit. The Kyubi container is being transferred to the Hyuga estate. He will be guarded by me from four pm until roughly twelve am. This is the time we will need to act."

"Yes Sid-Chan. You have done excellent work for us. I hope you will continue to know where your loyalties lie." Itachi said stepping right in front of Sakura. He was a tall lean man, with raven locks, and red eyes. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Itachi-san, you know I have been loyal to the Akatsuki since I was born. I am not Leader-sama's niece for nothing." Sakura replied while waving her hair carelessly in the wind.

"Good Sid-Chan. We will strike two nights from tonight. Be ready," Itachi said.

And with that said, Itachi and Kisame disappeared into the wind.

Sakura glanced at where the two Akatsuki members just stood and grinned evilly, "That is where I truly belong. Back at head courters, as myself. Sid-Chan the assassin, not Sakura-Chan the weakling."

Taking a few minutes to compose herself, Sakura jumped out of the trees that hid her encounter; Sakura pumped chakra into her feet to catch up with Naruto. Taking a little time to feel for his chakra signature, she noticed he was only a couple blocks ahead, but that was only a few streets until he hit the Hyuga estate.

Pumping even more chakra into her feet, Sakura practically flew to the Hyuga manner. Gracefully dodging people here and there, Sakura finally found it easier to jump from roof to roof to reach her goal.

After about a dozen roofs, Sakura caught sight of blond hair, and an outrageous orange outfit.

"_That's Naruto alright," _Sakura thought briefly to herself before jumping off the roof, and landing next to him without even breaking a sweat.

"I'm Sorry Naruto-kun. It seems I took longer that I thought I would." Sakura said, bowing her head a little in apology.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, no worries! We're almost there any ways. Look! I can see the front gate!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sure enough, a large wooden gate could be seen up ahead. Inside, you could spot many small white houses that all looked a like. Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked forward with Naruto at her side.

"State your business," A guard at the gate announced monotonously.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto Uzumaki. The Hyuga main household has agreed to foster Naruto for a while; seeing as he is in a bit of danger." Sakura stated very formally.

"Yes, Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san. Lord Hiashi is waiting for you at the main branch's home. Please step inside." The guard replied, bowing a bit in respect. He pointed his finger to the right. "That is where you will find the house."

"Hai. Thank you." Sakura responded.

"_Stupid respect," _Sakura thought to herself while walking casually to where the guard had pointed. Sakura sparred a glance at Naruto; knowing he was probably fascinated by the cleanliness of the estate.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto spoke up suddenly.

"Hai Naruto-kun. What is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto answered by engulfing Sakura in a major bear hug. "Thank you Sakura-Chan. I want to always keep you safe, but it looks like your going to have to keep me safe this time, ne?"

"Hai Naruto-kun. I will always be there to protect you." Sakura said aloud; not really meaning it.

"_Forgive me Naruto; I cannot gain attachments in this place. It is not my true home." _Sakura thought sadly.

Naruto slowly let Sakura out of the embrace, and grabbed her hand.

"We're like siblings aren't we Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked happily while they began to walk again.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Like siblings..." Sakura said.

They walked in silence from there on; Naruto seemingly being content with holding Sakura's hand, while Sakura was lost deep in thought.

"_I cannot betray the only family I have ever known. I cannot betray the Akatsuki." _Sakura thought to herself.

"_**What about Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan? Are you forgetting about your brother?" **_An inner voice asked Sakura. _**"And what of Kakashi-sensei, hm? I do believe you would be a failure to the only father figure you have ever had."**_

"_Just shut up! Shut up!" _Sakura screamed in her head. "_I cannot betray them. Leader-sama has always been a father figure to me, and the rest of the Akatsuki boys have been like brothers. They are all I need."_

"_**You are making a mistake Sakura-Chan." **_The inner voice rang again, but this time Sakura ignored it.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura noticed they were at a large white house in the middle of the Hyuga district.

"Sakura-Chan, we're here!" Naruto's voice boomed over the quieted street.

"Naruto-kun! You have to be quiet. You also must respect and be thankful for those who have allowed you to stay here." Sakura scolded while finally reaching the door.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said while knocking rather obnoxiously on the door.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura warned as the banging grew louder.

"Gomen Sakura-Chan." Naruto said quickly.

A few minutes passed, and you could hear movement on the other side of the door. A moment later, and Sakura and Naruto were greeted with the recognizable face of Neji Hyuga.

"Ah, Naruto-san, Sakura-san. Please come in. I am sorry for the delay, but I had to finish the preparations." Neji said stoically while opening the door, and allowing them entry.

Taking a few steps inside, Sakura was left breath-taken. The entry way was the beginning of a garden. A small pond was found in the middle, next to a cherry blossom tree. Flowers were spread across the entire lot.

"Neji-san. Your garden is very beautiful." Sakura said.

"Thank you, Sakura-sa-"

"Neji, please just call me Sakura. We have known each other a while now." Sakura said, cutting Neji off.

"Hai, Sakura. Forgive me. Welcome to the Hyuga's main branch home. Lord Hiashi is waiting for you in his study, if you will kindly follow me."

With that said, Naruto and Sakura followed Neji through an abundance of corridors and halls. Sakura walked silently; trying to remember every turn the halls would make, and Naruto was talking with Neji.

"Neji! I haven't see you in forever man. What have you been up to?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, I have become a jonin level ninja. I will be taking the anbu exams this coming fall." Neji said, replying to Naruto's question.

"AW MAN, NEJI!! YOU'RE A JONIN NOW! WHY IS EVERYONE A HIGHER RANK THAN MYSELF?" Naruto whined loudly, as anime tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Forgive Naruto for his outburst Neji," Sakura said, while pounding her fist into the top of Naruto's head. "After his two year training session with Jiraiya-sama Naruto is still considered a genin."

Neji chuckled lightly to himself while looking at the motionless body of Naruto on the floor. "Well what are we going to do with him then?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Sakura said; while her hand began to glow a green color. She lightly placed it on top of Naruto's head, and let her chakra flow into him.

"_Byakugan." _Neji whispered to himself. He stared at Sakura's chakra that began flowing into Naruto.

"Sakura. You have perfect chakra control, and your healing jutsus are really remarkable." Neji commented while deactivating his byakugan.

"Thank you Neji." Sakura said, while lifting Naruto into a standing position. Slowly, Sakura's chakra began receding, and Naruto began to wake up.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto said with a pout on his face, "Why do you always have to hit me so hard?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you were being really loud." Sakura said.

"Hai, Naruto. I have to agree with Sakura. You were being quite loud..." Neji agreed.

"Fine." Naruto pouted again. "If you both want to be mean to me, then lets go see your uncle."

Neji and Sakura both laughed lightly, and looked at each other. Sakura blushed a little bit, and looked away.

"I have to agree with Naruto, Neji. I think we should be seeing Lord Hiashi." Sakura said; the blush still faintly on her cheeks.

"_What am I doing? I am Sid-Chan. Not Sakura-Chan. I can't have emotions like this." _Sakura thought to herself as they started to head to Hiashi's study again. "_It's good I only have two more nights left in Kohona. Then I will leave this place for good."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! I hope you're ready for Chapter 3!!

"_thoughts"_

**_"inner sakura"_**

Reminder: I sadly, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Please enjoy!!

Thanks ~~ Sakucherryblossoms out**

* * *

Turning another corner in the hallway, with Sakura and Naruto in tow, Neji stopped abruptly in front of a wooden door.

"Hiashi-sama is in his office. He wishes to speak to Sakura alone. Gomen Naruto, he will talk to you later." Neji said.

Sakura gave Neji a curious look, but decided against asking Neji any questions. "Hai, Neji. I will return to you two soon." Sakura said, before opening the door, and disappearing into Hiashi's office.

"Alright Naruto." Neji said, "I believe Hinata-sama is in the dinning room awaiting company for supper. Lets go join her, ne?"

"YAY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice boomed through out the Hyuga compound. Hinata, who was in the dinning room, heard it, and fainted.

_**

* * *

**_

Inside Hiashi's Office

"Good Afternoon Sakura-san." Hiashi said once Sakura stepped into his office. "I hope the manner is pleasing to you."

"Hello Hiashi-sama," Sakura said in greeting. "The Hyuga compound is quite lovely, thank you."

"Yes I feel that having you and your team here will be-" Hiashi was cut off by a loud voice coming from the other side of the door.

"YAY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice could be heard.

"an interesting experience." Hiashi finished.

"Gomen, Hiashi-sama, for Naruto's loudness." Sakura quickly bowed in apology.

"It is quite alright Sakura-san. I knew very well what I was getting into before I took on the responsibilities of watching Naruto." Hiashi said warmly.

"If I may Hiashi-sama?" Sakura asked. Hiashi gave her a nod to tell her to continue. "May I ask why you wanted to meet with me?"

"Ah yes Sakura-san. I wished to discuss the arrangements in Naruto's stay." Hiashi said with a glint in his eyes.

Sakura looked at him questioningly, and couldn't help but wonder at the mischievous glint in the Hyuga leader's eyes.

"Okay..." Sakura said, not really at all certain where this was going.

"Well I know you Hinata correct?" Hiashi asked her. Sakura nodded her head in response. "Well, I believe that if your friend Naruto gives Hinata some lessons it will greatly increase her skills."

"Of course Hiashi-sama." Sakura responded at once. "I am sure Naruto will have no problem in tutoring Hinata-san for a while."

"Ah, good good then." Hiashi answered. "That is all I needed to know Sakura-san. Please join the rest at the dinning hall. That is all"

Sakura nodded her head, and bowed before leaving through the door.

Once Sakura was gone, Hiashi shook his head. "Maybe I will get a chance to play match maker for Neji, as well as Hinata..." Hiashi said with a smirk present on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

Outside Hiashi's study

Sakura closed the door behind her as she left Hiashi's study. She took a deep breath, before remembering she didn't know which way to go.

"_All I have to do is try and sense Naruto or Neji's chakra," _Sakura thought to herself. Closing her eyes, she opened her senses, and tried to feel for their chakra signatures.

Opening her eyes, Sakura sensed Naruto's signature, but there was someone someone else's chakra signature next to him. One she hadn't felt for a long time.

"_Sasuke," _Sakura remembered it instantly.

_**

* * *

**_

The Dinning Room

Neji and Naruto just arrived into the dinning room to see a pale white Hinata Hyuga laying motionlessly on the ground. "_Byakugan," _Neji whispered quietly.

Naruto tried to run quickly over to Hinata, but was stopped by an angry looking Neji's arm. "Uchiha." Neji spat, "come out of hiding."

Naruto just stood still as Sasuke Uchiha's figure came out from the shadows. He wore a white open top, revealing a hard six pack, and black pants. Sasuke had a sinister smirk plastered to his usually emotionless face.

"Hyuga." Sasuke said monotonously.

"TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Naruto demanded. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR HINATA?!"

Sasuke chuckled darkly while glancing over at the fallen Hyuga heiress. "Orochimaru has a reason for that weakling over there. I am just here to collect her." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't you dare touch Hinata-Chan." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Oh really dobe? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Sasuke asked with his sinister smirk.

"He's not going to do anything, I AM!" A fiery voice shouted, as a chakra enhanced fist connected to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked up; eyes wide. He couldn't help but take in the kunochi that stood in front of him. There Sakura was, her long pink hair back in a loose pony tail; some of her bangs framing her face. Her red tank top slightly ruffled, and her skirt a little too hiked up.

Sakura was standing over the Uchiha, panting lightly. Her chakra could still be seen in her fist, and she had a scowl on her usually emotionless face.

"What's wrong Sakura-_Chan_?" Sasuke asked mockingly. "Don't you _love_ me anymore?"

Sakura calmed down a bit, and force a fit of laughs back. _"How can this idiot think I actually love him? Ha." _Sakura thought to herself. "_He was just going to get in the way of my plans..."_

Sakura took a step back to look at the fallen Hinata. She lay on the other side of the dinning room; seemingly unconscious. Sakura took a few steps over to her, and placed a green glowing hand on the top of Hinata's head.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura sighed. "Neji, Naruto. Hinata will be fine. He just knocked her out. Nothing is wrong." Sakura said out loud.

Neji and Naruto both let out a long breath. Neji turned from Sakura to glare daggers at the Uchiha who was slowly beginning to rise from his spot on the floor.

Neji couldn't hold back the laugh at what he saw. There, Sasuke Uchiha, was having trouble standing up from a punch to the face. Speaking of which, Sasuke had a deep red fist impression on the side of his cheek. Neji turned towards Naruto to see him rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA, SASUKE-TEME GOT PUNCHED BY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out loud.

A loud _whoosh_ of wind was heard, and in front of the ninja stood three ninja with masks and black cloaks. _Anbu_, Neji thought to himself lightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha," an anbu member with a wolf spoke. "You have been wanted in Kohona for a very long time now, as a missing-nin. You are here-by under arrest."

Sasuke glared at the nin, before standing up straight. With an angry look on his face, Sasuke did a few fast hand signs before disappearing into a mound of smoke.

"Damn it," another of the anbu said. Turning his attention to Neji, he bowed a little. "Forgive us for this intrusion on your home Hyuga-san."

And with that said, another _whoosh_ing noise was heard, and the anbu were no longer there.

Taking a moment to furrow his brow, Neji glared at the wall. Naruto was still laughing on the floor, and Sakura was helping up a newly conscious Hinata.

"Why the heck would Orochimaru want Hinata?" Neji spoke out loud; trying to find an answer.

Sakura knew though. She sighed deeply. "_This is definitely going to prove to be troublesome to our future plans." _Sakura thought to herself.

"_**Sakura-Chan, you just used Shika's phrase." **_Her inner pointed out. "_**No matter how hard you try, you're not going to be able to just pick up and leave this place."**_

"_I will do whatever means necessary to accomplish the Akatsuki's goals." _Sakura spoke to her inner.

"_**But Sakura-Chan," **_Her inner spoke back, "_**What about the Rookie Twelve... ehrm eleven? And even Team Gai? What about Neji?"**_

"_What are you talking about?" _Sakura asked her inner. "_My name is Sa- Sid-Chan. I belong in the Akatsuki, not Kohona." _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!! Here is chapter 4!! yay, I hope you all like it.

"_Sakura thinking"_

**_"Inner Sakura"_**

Naruto: HEY GUYS!!

Sakucherryblossoms: -sigh- Naruto, who let you out of your cage?

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy.

Sakucherryblossoms: Damn it Tobi! --chases him with a baseball bat--

Naruto: Sakucherryblossoms does not own me, or any of the characters --giggles and frolics away--

* * *

Sakura sat back on the roof located right above the Hyuga garden. It had taken a long time for Hiashi to explain himself to Naruto and Neji about why Sasuke had been there. She twirled her hair in annoyance.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_Hiashi entered the dinning room to see Hinata resting contently on Sakura's shoulder; sleeping from her long day. The two kunochi were sitting at the table, while Naruto and Neji stood by the window._

"_What was all the commotion?" Hiashi asked; directing his question to Neji._

"_Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama was almost abducted by Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know why Orochimaru would want Hinata-sama?" Neji asked._

"_Hai Neji, I do. A proficiency, long before Hinata was born, was told through out the Hyuga Clan. It said when a certain Hyuga Heiress reaches a certain age, she will be the key in unlocking a great evil." Hiashi said._

"_But how do you know that Hinata-sama is the right person?" Neji asked._

"_The great seer of the clan predicted it would be Hinata-" Hiashi was cut off by Naruto._

"_So you're going to believe an old bag of bones person, huh?" Naruto asked._

_Sakura glared at Naruto, and gently placed Hinata's head gently on the table to rest. She got up, and walked over to Naruto. Slamming her fist on top of his head she muttered, "Baka," under her breath. _

"_We know that the Hyuga Clan seer is right, because more than one seer has foreseen it." Sakura said, taking her seat next to Hinata again._

"_Hai. Sakura-san is right. For hundreds of years Hinata has been the chosen Hyuga for this blessing or curse."_

_They all turned there heads to the sleeping Hinata. She looked so weak and frail, but knowing she had a key to unlocking a great evil unsettled them._

"_Do you think the Akatsuki are in the Leaf to get Hinata, and not Naruto?" Neji questioned._

"_It could be quite possible..." _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"_Fuck," _Sakura thought to herself. "_Now that they know the Akatsuki is possibly after Hinata security on her will definitely be tight."_

Sakura sighed to herself. This was definitely going to be a rough mission. She had to tell Itachi or Kisame some how.

As if Kami-sama was answering her prayers, Sakura heard an unnatural change in the wind. Staring up to the moon, Sakura saw a dark figure a few houses away. Slowly, making sure she was not followed, Sakura leaped from the main clan's home to the one next to it. A few more times, and Sakura was successfully at the same roof as the figure.

"Sid-Chan," Sakura heard the figure say.

"Kisame," Sakura said back to him, when the blue-fished man came into view. "I have bad news. It seems like the Hyugas' have learned the Akatsuki's plan of obtaining the heiress."

"Hai, Sid-Chan, we know." Kisame said taking a deep breath. He stepped forward and tussled her hair a bit with his gigantic hands. "You don't know how much everyone misses you Sid-Chan."

"Thank you, Kisame." Sakura said, taking his hand out of her hair, "I miss you all too."

"Sid-Chan." Kisame said, becoming serious. "The plan will still be executed. At the same time, as well. Tomorrow night Sid-Chan. Now go."

Sakura sighed, but waved to her blue-skinned friend, and jumped back to the main Hyugas house.

"Does she still believe us?" A dark male figure asked from behind Kisame.

Kisame gave him a malice grin before replying, "Of course Leader-sama. That brat has always been so easy to manipulate."

The dark figure chuckled darkly. He turned to Kisame, orange eyes matched orange hair. "To actually believe we are her family, what an idiot."

The two men chuckled as they were gone in a instant; taken away with the wind.

_**

* * *

**_

Inside the Hyuga Manner

Sakura peaked around the corner. _"So far so good," _Sakura thought to herself with each step. She was trying to memorize every part of the Hyuga house before she had to complete her mission tomorrow night. Taking a new turn carelessly, Sakura bumped into a "wall", and fell backwards.

Realizing she was falling, Sakura reached out for something to grab on to, and grabbed hold of the "wall." Sakura crashed to the floor with a grunt, but her body was mostly saved by the strong arms who caught her.

"Sakura Sakura Sakura," The "wall" said. "Turning a corner before looking first? Tsk tsk."

"Well Neji-kun, forgive me for being deep in thought." Sakura said, not even noticing the kun she added to Neji's name.

Neji did though. He tightened his grip on the pink-haired woman in front of him and gave a small smile. "Kun, huh? Does that mean I should call you Sakura-_Chan?" _Neji asked.

"Ah, Neji-k, no Neji. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sakura was stuttering over her words, as her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Iie, Sakura-Chan. I like it when you call me Neji-kun." Neji said, getting closer to Sakura's face with every second passing.

He was a centimeter away when a loud voice boomed from down the hall, "SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN IS SICK!"

Quickly letting Sakura go, and helping her up at the same time, Neji couldn't fight the light blush he had on his cheeks. Naruto was seen in their line of vision smiling like an idiot until he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. "Why are you all red? OH NO! YOU MUST BE SICK LIKE HINATA-CHAN! WHENEVER I GET CLOSE TO HER SHE TURNS ALL RED LIKE THAT! OH NO I DON'T WANT TO BECOME SICK TOO!"

Naruto turned around and dashed away, abruptly running into a wall, that he somehow didn't manage to see.

"Baka," Neji muttered under his breath, while grabbing Naruto's foot and dragging him in the opposite direction as Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath, and was about to go find Hinata when a voice stopped her. "And Sakura-Chan. Don't think I wont remember where this was going until the Baka showed up." Neji said while turning a corner; an unconscious Naruto dragging slowly behind.

Sakura turned a nice shade of cherry as she walked to where ever Hinata was. Taking a couple rights, and a left Sakura was face to face with a bedroom door. Sighing slightly, she knocked. A quiet "come in" was heard, and Sakura entered without a second thought.

Hinata was laying face down in her bed, under the covers. Sakura walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata said sticking her face out of the covers; tears were evident on her face, and her eyes glistened like more were about to fall. "How can I be the key to something? I'm not strong at all!"

Sakura closed her eyes for a second. Opening them, there was a sad glint that could be barely seen. "Hinata-Chan," Sakura said carefully. "You are strong. You would have to be if you are the key to opening the ten-tailed phoenix demon would probably the end of the world. Only a strong person could be able to do that."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan, I guess you're right!" Hinata said while getting out of the covers. "You're so smart Sakura-Chan. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before!"

"_**And I can't believe you just said that, and didn't understand it." **_Inner-Sakura voiced her opinion.

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _Sakura asked her inner.

"_**You just said that opening the phoenix demon would mean the end of the world." **_Inner Sakura stated._** "Do you want that, Sakura-Chan? To have everyone of your friends' blood on your hands?"**_

"_No, that wont happen." _Sakura said. "_Pein-sama told me he wouldn't let it be totally free. He said he would be able to control it, and place it inside of himself." _

"_**Sakura-Chan, how stupid can you be?" **_Inner-Sakura asked again. "_**It's so fucking obvious that Pein is lying to you. That's right, LYING. How can you be so fucking stupid?"**_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. He's my only family..." _Sakura thought sadly.

"_**Get over it. He is no relative of ours, and barely treats us-" **_Inner Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked, looking a bit scared.

"Hai Hinata-Chan, why?" Sakura asked.

"You just looked like you were in a daze is all." Hinata said. "Hey Sakura-Chan! Lets go out for a walk okay?"

Sakura just looked at the pleading girl. Hinata was giving her puppy dog eyes, which looked even more cute when it was done by the white eyed Hyuga.

"Sure, Hinata-Chan." Sakura said, agreeing. "We can go out for a walk."

"Yes!" Hinata cheered. "And we can ask Neji-ni-san and Naruto-kun if they want to go too!"

Sakura looked at Hinata intently. She noticed how Hinata's face blushed slightly when she said Naruto's name. It was completely obvious that she was in love with him.

"_Aw fuck." _Sakura thought. "_How can I takeaway Naruto and Hinata's one chance at true love?"_

"_**Thats right, you can't! Stand up to the Akatsuki. Take 'em down. SHANNARO!"**_

"_No, I am Sak- Sid-Chan. I am Sid-Chan." _Sakura said, mentally shaking her head_. "I belong with the Akatsuki; thats final."_

Inner Sakura hmphed, but was quiet.

* * *

Sakucherryblossoms: TOBI GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!

Sakucherryblossoms: -pant- hope you enjoyed the story -pant- hopefully I'll update soon. I know I can't keep doing it everyday like I have been, but I promise it wont be more than a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellloooooooo everyone!! Here is Chapter 5 for all you youngsters. I hope you enjoy it!

Sakucherryblossoms: Sasuke, where's Itachi?

Sasuke: I killed him.

Sakucherryblossoms: ....

Sasuke: ....

Sakucherryblossoms: SASUKE WTF!! I NEEDED HIM TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Sasuke: hn. Sakucherryblossoms does not own Naruto, or any of the Naruto characters.

Sakucherryblossoms: --shrugs shoulders-- I'm still mad at you Sasuke

Sasuke: hn.

* * *

Stepping outside the wind began to dance on Sakura's skin. She felt a slight shudder, but welcomed it as a pleasing feeling. Sakura looked forward; Naruto and Hinata were walking close while looking at the almost full moon.

"_It will happen soon" _Sakura thought to herself, as she too looked up at the moon. Shivering a little as she went, she walked a little bit faster to fall into place beside Neji. She looked at the couple in front of her.

"Hinata-Chan," Naruto asked in all seriousness, "May I hold your hand?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I would like that very much." Hinata said, turning a dark red.

Naruto carefully slipped hand into Hinata's, placing his fingers in between hers. He smiled brightly, and gave Hinata a peck on the check.

"They're cute you know." Sakura found herself saying; while looking at the couple.

"Yes." Neji nodded his head in agreement. He turned his head over to Sakura, and slowly grabbed her hand. He smiled devilishly at her. "We can be cute though too, can't we?"

Sakura blushed a little, but nodded her head yes. Neji just smirked a little more, and they continued to walk into the night quietly. That was until a figure stood in the way of Hinata and Naruto.

"Um, excuse me, please sir." Hinata said kindly, letting go of Naruto's hand. The man was kneeling in the middle of the road. He wore a black cloak, and none of them could see his face.

Hinata slowly walked up to the man, Naruto followed, and was right behind her. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I will be." A sickly voice answered. The figure jumped up, ripping his cloak off as he went. The male ran straight towards Hinata. Naruto quickly jumped in front of Hinata, when a kunai was thrown.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU OLD MAN?!" Naruto demanded from the male.

"Naruto-kun," the figure chuckled evilly, "I can't believe you can't remember me from our time together at the forest of death. Surely you can Sakura-Chan." The male nodded towards Sakura.

"Orochimaru," Sakura whispered quietly while getting into a fighting stance. Neji quickly followed, getting in a protective position in front of Sakura.

Hinata shook with fear at the sound of his name, quickly turning around, she ran towards Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Hinata cried as another figure jumped in front of Hinata. Neji dashed towards the figure, and punched him before he even laid a hand on Hinata. "Sakura-Chan, please protect Hinata-sama." Neji said, looking over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Hai," Sakura said, knowing who the higher rank ninja was. Sakura glanced around the road as Hinata ran over to her. There were maybe twenty to thirty sound ninja filling their way into the streets. Sakura took a deep breath and yelled, "Kai," effectively breaking the genjutsu someone tried to place her under.

Trying to sense her opponents chakra, Sakura brought blue chakra to her fists. "Hinata-Chan," Sakura said, not taking her eyes off a location, "when I say run, you run back to the Hyuga estate."

"Hai, Sakura-Chan." Hinata said rather shakily.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan." Her opponent taunted. "Do you think she'll be able to get away from me?" The male stepped out from the shadows. He was a tall silver haired male with glasses.

"Hai, Kabuto. I believe I can." Sakura said, getting into her battle stance once more. Taking a few steps forward, Kabuto too got into a fighting stance. Doing a few hand signs, he whispered something and his hands began glowing blue.

Mimicking his hand signs, Sakura's hands began glowing a darker shade of blue, and Sakura motioned to Hinata. "Go," she whispered. Hinata nodded, and ran towards her house.

Kabuto saw this, and began charging forward. Kabuto thrusted a glowing hand forward that Sakura easily dodged. Placing more chakra into her hands, Sakura's hands began to sharpen a great deal. Kabuto took a step back and sighed.

"I bet if I get hit with one of your fists I'm as good as dead," Kabuto said disappearing from sight.

He reappeared behind Sakura, one of his hands to her throat. "Doesn't it feel powerful?" Kabuto whispered in her ear. "Being able to takeaway life just as easily as bringing it back?"

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

Neji was racing forward to attack. He already had his Byakugan on, seeing as his opponent had his kekei genki on as well. Neji thrusted a palm forward toward the red eyed teen, and successfully hit a chakra point. Looking at his opponent he realized that Sasuke had to have at least a quarter of his chakra points blocked.

Sasuke was on the ground panting heavily. He looked up to Neji and sneered, "How the hell did you become better than me?"

"It's easy," Neji said as he walked up to Sasuke. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "I had my friends to guide me along."

Neji then kicked Sasuke in the head, effectively knocking him out. Noticing he was done with his battle, Neji looked up to see Naruto.

Naruto was on his all fours. He had a red glow surrounding his whole body. Neji shuddered when he saw Naruto smile a fox grin, and saw his sharp pointed teeth.

Naruto charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru didn't have a scratch on him, but he was looking a little tired. Sweat aligned his face, and he looked like he was in deep concentration.

Neji then looked over to Sakura to see she was in a very serious position. Kabuto had somehow appeared behind her, and had a chakra filled hand to Sakura's throat. Neji couldn't breathe.

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled while running forward toward Sakura. Sakura looked Neji in the eye, before giving him a sly smirk and disappearing into a cloud of cherry blossoms.

"Shit," he heard Kabuto curse. Kabuto shot his head around, looking every which way for Sakura, but wasn't fast enough when she appeared out of no where and slammed her chakra enhanced fist into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto automatically fell to his knees gasping for air. Sakura walked up to his and was about to punch him in the face when they heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Kabuto-kun, grab Sasuke-kun and we'll retreat. For NOW." The snake sanin hissed as he jumped into the shadows.

Kabuto let out an annoyed noise, and quickly disappeared to reappear beside Sasuke. Placing his arm around Sasuke Kabuto said, "This isn't over." And vanished into the night.

Sakura walked over to Neji, who stood above a panting Naruto. Naruto was laying down on his back, he had scratches all over his face, and blood all around his body. Sakura had to smile a bit when she realized not all of it was Naruto's. Taking a deep breath, Sakura kneeled down next to Naruto and began a few hand signs.

"_Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog," _Sakura muttered to herself. "_Mystic Palm Technique."_

Sakura's hands immediately began glowing a solid green color, and chakra started to flow from her body to Naruto's. Neji watched the pink-haired nin work. _"The glow from her hands complements her beautiful emerald eyes,"_ Neji thought as he watched her.

"Hinata is back at the Hyuga estate." Sakura explained out loud, even though she appeared to be in great concentration. Her eyes were closed and her glowing palms rested on Naruto's chest.

"What?" Neji asked, a little concerned for his cousin.

"I sense her chakra," Sakura stated in a bored tone, "and she is back at the mansion."

Getting up Sakura glanced back down at Naruto. "He'll be fine by tomorrow." Sakura said. "We should get back though. Kakashi-sensei's watch is about to start."

"Hai, you're right, Sakura-Chan." Neji said, embracing Sakura from behind. Sakura stood still; she was frozen to her spot. "Don't be so careless. You made me worry." Neji said with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun. I didn't mean to make you worry." Sakura said with a light tone. Sakura leaned her head back to rest on Neji's chest. She let her arms wrap themselves around Neji's, and she smiled slightly.

Neji let her go a few minutes later, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek before picking up Naruto, and placing Naruto on his back. Sakura giggled a little, and gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later on tomorrow." Sakura said, walking away.

Neji just nodded his head, and began running back to the Hyuga estate.

Sakura walked to the center of town; where her apartment was waiting for her. _"What the hell just happened?" _Sakura asked herself.

"_**I dunno idiot, maybe Neji kissed you!" **_Inner Sakura cheered, "_**You really can't still believe that you are going to betray them tomorrow." **_

Silence.

"_**Sakura-Chan?"**_

Silence.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN COME ON!! You love Kohona and everyone here. You can't betray them. You just can't."**_

"_I know Inner-Sakura. I don't want to betray them. Not now. Maybe theres a way I can make both Kohona, and the Akatsuki happy." _Sakura said.

"_**Sakura-Chan, what would you do? Let Hinata-Chan open the gate, and then kill the demon once its open." **_Inner-Sakura said. "_**That's a lose-lose situation."**_

"_Hai, I know." _Sakura said. "_But I have to think of something. I love the Akatsuki, but I can't betray my friends from Kohona either. I am Saku-Sid-Chan first though. I am Sid-Chan."_

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon! :)

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! Chapter Six is coming at 'cha!

"_Sakura thinking"_

**_"Inner-Sakura"_**

Sakucherryblossoms: ...what are you doing?

Kankuro: (blushes)... I don't know what you're talking about.

Naruto: Kankuro why are you playing with Sasori's dolls?

Kankuro: ...They're Sasori's?

Naruto: --nodds--

Kankuro: SHIT!!

Sasori comes out of no where and starts chasing Kankuro

Naruto: --sigh-- Sakucherryblossoms does not own me!!

Sakucherryblossoms: ---sweat drops---

* * *

Sakura woke up in her apartment and sighed. "_Today is going to be a very tiresome day," _Sakura thought to herself.

She felt a breeze that made her skin shiver, and slowly got out of bed to close her open window. "_I didn't leave my window open last night," _Sakura thought to herself. Realizing her mistake she made the _tiger_ hand signs with her hands.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_," She whispered under her breath. A hand went for her neck, and pressed a pressure point, but there was a "_poof_" sound that was heard.

"Shit!" The offender cursed. He looked around the room to try and find her, but was to late when he heard her voice.

"_Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu!" _Sakura yelled, and a large force of wind was created. The wind blasted the offender out of Sakura's window, and to the ground beneath her apartment complex.

Walking to her window, Sakura saw her attacker in the light. "_Kisame? What is he doing here?" _Sakura asked herself.

"_**No, what you need to ask yourself is why did he try attacking us?" **_Inner Sakura said.

"_No, you don't think..." _Sakura thought, but was cut off when a blast of water was sent her way. Sakura quickly jumped out of the way, and the water slammed into her apartment.

"What's wrong little Sid-Chan?" Kisame taunted. "Did you think we were actually trying to be your loving family? WE USED YOU!"

Kisame did a few hand signs. _Tiger, dog, monkey, snake, pig, tiger. "Water release; Water Cannon Replica!" _Kisame shouted.

Cursing her luck, Sakura began some rapid hand signs herself. "_Wind release: Drilling Air Bullets!" _Sakura called out as she took a deep breath of air in. When she blew the air out, air bullets shot their way to Kisame.

Kisame had water surrounding him. The water intercepted the bullets, and managed to slow them down. Only one got through his water wall, and that one only nicked his foot.

"I am not sorry for this Sid-Chan. It was your own stupidity for believing us. What an idiot you are! I'm actually here to take the heiress once I am done with you here." Kisame chuckled.

"No!" Sakura yelled. She did the hand signs _Ox, horse, dragon, _and screamed, "_Lightning release: Thunder Binding!"_

A lightning wall closed in around Kisame. His water wall was destroyed, and Kisame was just left in the middle of the lightning jail.

"You leave Hinata alone." Sakura said, and quickly dashed off to Hinata's house.

Kisame just looked at the retreating girl, and chuckled. "Itachi, will you get me out of this ridiculous attack?"

"Kisame, you shouldn't have been fooling around." Itachi said coming out of the shadows. "Now we no longer will the element of surprise."

Itachi touched the lightning prison, and it disappeared instantly. "We should go tell leader." And with that they disappeared with the wind.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

"Neji-kun! Neji-kun!" Sakura called from the outside of the estate.

"Hey Ugly, what are you doing here?" Sai asked coming out of the home. "It's not your time to be here yet."

"Sai! The Akatsuki are coming to get Hinata-Chan!" Sakura called out.

"Now Ugly, how would you know tha-" Sai tried to ask, but was cut off by Hiashi's loud voice.

"The Akatsuki have been spotted outside of the village. It appears they are trying to come and get Hinata." He said.

"Ugly..." Sai looked at Sakura. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Sai, it doesn't matter now. All we have to do it protect Hinata." Sakura said walking into the house. Sai nodded his head, and together they went searching for the Hyuga heiress.

They found Hinata not too long later. She was in the garden, having a picnic with Naruto.

"The Akatsuki are on their way for Hinata!" Sakura cried as she ran through the court yard. Neji appeared in front of her with a stern look on his face.

"Get away from her Haruno." He said with hate.

"Neji-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, trying to get to Hinata.

"Haruno, don't play with me. You already have. You're working for the Akatsuki. You were betraying us the whole time!" Neji yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"Neji-k-" Sakura was interrupted by Neji.

"Stop calling me that!" Neji yelled. "You don't have to act any longer!"

Sakura looked up at Neji. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I followed you home to make sure you would be safe. You talked with Kisame." Neji said.

"Neji, please understand. I no longer work for the organization known as Akatsuki; I couldn't do that to poor Hinata-Chan." Sakura said looking up at him.

A loud _"BOOM" _was heard at the front of the mansion, and several anbu nins came into view.

"The Akatsuki have infiltrated the village." One of them said. "They are going to be here any second."

"We are already here, yeah." A blond man with a black robe said. The robe had red clouds on it; Akatsuki.

"Great work Sid-Chan." A red haired man said from behind Sakura. He patted her on the top of her head. Sakura began getting into her fighting stance and faced Hinata.

Neji jumped back to stand in front of Hinata, he only glared at Sakura. Sakura abruptly turned around, and faced towards the Akatsuki.

"I may have been once apart of the Akatsuki, but I am not any more." Sakura said, pumping chakra into her fists.

"But we still need you Sid-Chan," A new voice was heard behind Sakura, before she could turn around a pressure point was pressed on her neck. A "_poof" _was heard.

"Damn it." The figure cursed.

"Still trying that Kisame? I am no longer a little girl any more." Sakura said fists ready to attack.

"Then why do you still act like it." A voice said. It grabbed Sakura's wrists, and make her cry out.

The rest of the members bowed to the man. He had orange hair that matched orange eyes. "You still are a child Sid-Chan, but I still need you." He said. He threw her into a stone wall on the other side of the garden. Sakura just slumped down to the ground.

"Get her, Sasori." The orange haired man said.

"Hai, Leader-sama." The red head said, as he gracefully jumped over to Sakura, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Kisame, Deidara. Get the heiress." He walked over to Sasori and bent down to say something in Sakura's ear. "We still need you little Sid-Chan." He whispered. He nodded his head towards Sasori, and they disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's loud voice was heard screaming. He began glowing a bright red color. He turned toward the remaining two Akatsuki members and demanded, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE SAKURA-CHAN!?"

"Haha, calm down kid, yeah." Deidara said. "She belongs to and with the Akatsuki anyway."

"GIVE SAKURA-CHAN BACK NOW OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, he began gaining tails by the minutes. He was currently up to two.

"So you're the Kyubi then. We'll just have to dispose of you first before we get the heiress." Kisame said.

"Kisame. Leader-sama says to retreat back. We have one part of the key. We will get the other later." Itachi's voice sounded from the darkness.

"Hai," Kisame, and Deidara's voices sounded together. They backed up, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WHERE DID THEY GO WITH SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto's loud voice boomed through the mansion.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down. We will get Sakura-Chan back." Hinata said, walking up to the red Naruto.

"No we wont. You heard them. She belongs with them." Neji's voice said from behind Hinata.

"Then why did they need to take Ugly by force?" Sai said, stepping towards Naruto.

"They just took her... no, they took her by force. Why?" Neji asked out loud, looking to the others for the answers. Hiashi's voice was the one who gave him the answer.

"They are going to use her body as the Phoenix's vessel." Hiashi said.

"Why would they do that to Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked her father.

"The Phoenix must be placed within female body with good chakra control. I believe that is why they took Sakura." Hiashi said.

Neji looked down cast. "They lied to her. Told her they were her family. What scum bags!" Neji said becoming very in raged.

"We need to go find Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said once he had calmed down to his natural self.

Sai, Hinata, and Neji all nodded their head in agreement. Hiashi just looked at them.

"You have to go tell the Hokage." He said. "Then, I am sure she will allow a few of you to go and save Sakura."

"Lets hurry up and go to Baa-Chan's office." Naruto said. They all nodded, and began running to the Hokage's office.

"Please be safe, Sakura." Hiashi said out loud to himself. "I don't know what would happen to Neji if you got hurt."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Alright guys!! Chapter 7 is here for ya!

_"Sakura thinking" **"Inner Sakura"**_

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

Sakura woke up slowly. Her head was throbbing, and she could only see the darkness that surrounded her. Sakura tried to stand up, but the ropes that bound her stopped her from moving.

"Sid-Chan," A voice called out from the darkness. Sakura shook her head; already knowing who the voice belonged to. "Don't be like that Sid-Chan. You know this was the only way we could get you here, and I still need you."

"You don't need me any more!" Sakura yelled. "What do you want? I thought you had fucked with my life enough already."

A dark chuckle was heard. "Oh Sid-Chan. I only do what your parents asked of me. To protect you." The voice said. "They asked me that right before I killed them."

Sakura struggled with her ropes again, and this time she noticed they were getting looser. "What do you even need me for?" Sakura asked; trying to distract the man from noticing her ropes loosening.

"You see Sid-Chan," the man stepped forward to reveal a man with orange hair, and orange eyes. "I need you to be the Phoenix container! Isn't that exciting? You'll be so powerful!"

"I won't do it." Sakura said, fumbling with her ropes. "I will not allow my body to be used by that thing, Pein."

"Well you see, we don't really need your permission." Pein said. A sword came clashing through the air. He stabbed Sakura in the stomach with a sword. "All I need is your blood."

Pein chuckled evilly as he walked to a door, and opened it. The door shut tightly, and there was a _click _heard on the other side of the door.

"Bastard," Sakura mumbled out. She focused her chakra to her stomach, and slowly began healing herself.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

Neji, Hinata, Sai, and Naruto sprinted into Tsunade's office. "TSUNADE-BACHAN!!" Naruto screamed as he flung the door open.

"Naruto, now is not a good time!" Tsunade said standing from her desk. On the other side, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro sat. They turned their heads to look at Naruto and the others.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama," Neji said, "But this has to deal with Sakura. The Akatsuki took her."

Tsunade just looked at the group. Her face dropped to the floor, and she fell into her seat. "They took Sakura..." Tsunade said quietly to herself; tears began showing on her face.

"They must need her for the ritual." Kankuro said, standing from his seat. "She does have good chakra control, correct? That means they probably want to infuse the Phoenix with her."

Gaara nodded, and Temari slumped her shoulders back. "Poor Sakura-Chan," she said. "We have to do something to get her back! Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade looked up. "Hai," she said. "Sai, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru will go out and find Sakura."

Gaara looked at her. "Temari, Kankuro, and I will go as well." Seeing Tsunade was about to refuse, he added, "We all owe Sakura our lives. I will not take no for an answer."

Tsunade just nodded. "Find Shikamaru, and you guys will be able to leave right away."

"I'm already here Tsunade-sama," a lazy voice said from the door way.

"Good." Tsunade said, and then turned towards Hinata. "Hinata you are to stay at the Hyuga estate. We will have guards there to protect you. We can not allow you to get into the Akatsuki's hands."

"Hai," Hinata said.

"Good, now you all will get your things and meet up in the-" Tsunade was cut off by a _poof._

"Shouldn't I be going to to find my student, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked appearing in front of them.

"Fine." Tsunade said, and then turned to Shikamaru. "You will now be guarding Hinata."

Shikamaru nodded. "I didn't really want to go up against the Akatsuki anyway."

"Alright then. Shikamaru take Hinata to her home." They both nodded, and left the room. "The rest of you will leave in one hour. Is that clear?" She asked looking straight at Kakashi.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," the group of shinobi chorused.

"Now, I know one of the Akatsuki's bases is located near Kohona. I believe that is where Sakura is being held. DISMISSED!"

The seven shinobi nodded, and disappeared in smoke.

"Damn it Sakura," Tsunade said to herself. "How do you get yourself in these situations?"

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed. She had now successfully healed her stomach, and gotten the ropes off of her arms. Sakura was standing up, trying to contemplate what her next move was.

"_**We could jump the next person who comes through the door," **_Inner-Sakura said.

"_Hai," _Sakura thought, "_But they're definitely going to be stronger than me."_

"_**But we'll have the element of surprise," **_Inner-Sakura stated.

"_It could work," _Sakura thought, "_But-" _Sakura was cut off when the door slowly opened. She had no time to waste, and lunged at the person in the door way.

"Ow! Sid-Chan!" A voice cried from under her. "Tobi was trying to be a good boy. Tobi wanted to help Sid-Chan escape."

"Oh, Tobi!" Sakura said, letting the person up, "I think Tobi would be a very good boy if he helped me escape."

"Hai Sid-Chan!" Tobi said.

"Tobi, please call me Sakura." Sakura said, walking out the door with Tobi. "My name is Sakura."

"Okay Sakura-Chan!" Tobi said. He took Sakura's hand, and lead her down a hallway.

"Tobi, I don't remember this place. Where are we?" Sakura asked, as they began walking up some stairs.

"This is the Kohona base, Sakura-Chan! We have one near all of the hidden villages!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly. He lead her to a wooden door. He opened it, and on the other side was a large forest filled with trees.

"Thank you, Tobi," Sakura said while hugging Tobi. "You wont get in trouble, will you?"

"No, Sakura-Chan. Tobi is a good boy, remember?" Tobi said.

A loud _boom_ was heard. Tobi threw Sakura a few feet into the forest. "Run, Sakura-Chan!" He yelled. Deidara ran out of the base along side Sasori.

"Where the fuck is she Tobi, yeah?" Deidara asked, grabbing Tobi by the cloak.

"Tobi is a good boy. He doesn't know where Sakura-Chan is." Tobi said.

"Sakura-Chan?" Sasori stabbed one of his poison swords through Tobi's stomach. "Who told you to call her Sakura-Chan, Tobi?"

"She did," Tobi said. Sasori made a circle with the blade; it still being within Tobi's stomach.

"GAAAAH!" Tobi screamed out in pain. Sakura just stood there; watching some feet away. When she heard Tobi scream, she lost it.

"_Crystal Release: Crystal Needles!" _Sakura called out. A bombardment of pink needles flew towards Sasori and Deidara. They tried to dodge, but the needles were going at such a fast speed they couldn't dodge them all.

Deidara had a few in his chest, and was panting hard. Needles stuck out of Sasori everywhere, but it looked like it did him no harm. Tobi lay on the ground; no needles stuck through him, but the sword was still inside his stomach.

"There you are, Sid-Chan," Sasori chuckled. He pulled several scrolls out from behind his back. "Ready to play?"

Sakura just did a few hand signs, slammed her hand to the ground, and whispered, "_Earth Release: Rock Staff." _

When Sakura brought her hand back off of the ground, a large rock staff appeared along with it. Sakura got into a defensive stance, and glared at Sasori.

"You are very lucky that Leader-sama is not here right now Sid-Chan." Sasori said attaching puppet strings to his five puppets he had summoned. "He wouldn't go so easy on you."

Sakura just laughed. She aimed her staff for Sasori, and threw it. Sasori just gracefully jumped out of the way. "Did you really think that would hit me?" He asked.

"I knew it wouldn't," Sakura said motioning behind him. Sasori turned around, and gasped at what he saw. There was Deidara; he had been stabbed through the heart by the staff. Deidara's eyes were closed, and his chest wasn't moving.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Sasori screamed, attacking Sakura with poisoned kunai from his puppets.

Sakura just gracefully dodged all of them. While she was dodging she just laughed. "No. I think Deidara is the one that's dead."

"Insolent wench!" Sasori called. He used his five puppets to surround Sakura. He chuckled evilly. "How are you going to get out of this one, Sid-Chan?"

Sakura did a few hand signs, and six clones appeared. Sakura sent five clones to deal with the puppets, and her other clone to deal with Sasori. Sakura raced over to Tobi.

"Tobi, are you alright?" Sakura asked, kneeling down next to him.

"To-obi is a g-good b-boy." Tobi said, blood was spiting out of his mouth.

Sakura closed her eyes; they were wet with tears. "_Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Dog," _Sakura muttered to herself. "_Mystic Palm Technique."_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura placed her hands on Tobi's stomach. He just gurgled up more blood. "Damn it Tobi, don't die. Don't die."

Sakura felt for Tobi's pulse; there wasn't one. "Damn it." Sakura muttered. The tears fell freely from her eyes.

"You should pay more attention, Sid-Chan," Sasori whispered from behind Sakura. Sakura didn't even turn around. "I'm sure Leader-sama would believe me if he said I accidentally killed you while you were trying to run away."

Sasori stepped a few feet away from Sakura, "Don't want blood on myself you know." He drew out one of his poison swords and hoisted it over his head. "Good bye, Sid-Chan."

He thrusted the sword downward, towards her heart. He was about to stab her until he heard, "_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"_

A palm hit Sasori directly in the chest. This went over and over again sixty-four times. Sasori collapsed on the ground.

"Sakura-Chan!" Neji ran over to Sakura, who was still kneeling beside Tobi.

"I let him die. I let him die." Sakura said, while rocking back and forth. "I wasn't able to save him."

"Sid-Chan." A dark voice called Sakura through the forest. Neji and Sakura looked up; there stood Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Konona.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A yellow and orange blur sped past the group of Akatsuki, and ran directly towards Sakura. Naruto was in front of her in a few seconds. "Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, Sai, Kankuro, Neji, and I came to save you!"

"Neji-kun, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, getting out of her daze. She also noticed the group of Kohona and Suna shinobi that stood in front of her.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Gaara stated, uncorking his gourd.

"Hai." Kakashi said lifting up his hiate. "I will take Itachi."

"We'll take the chick." Temari and Kankuro said. They sped over to the blue haired Konona.

Sai looked at the group. "Gray haired loser." Sai said nodding toward Hidan.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER YOU FUCKING KID?!" Sai just shook his head, and went over to fight the gray haired akatsuki member.

Naruto glared at Kisame. "You're mine." He said.

Naruto charged toward Kisame, but stopped when a loud feminine screech was heard; the whole battle field stopped.

In the middle stood Pein. He had Hinata bound by ropes, and slammed her to the ground. "I suggest you stop what all of you are doing." He stated pulling out a knife, " You don't want poor little Hyuga to die now, do you?"

The Kohona and Sand shinobi stopped their attacks. Sakura just glared at Pein. "Tonight is the full moon." Pein stated. "Sid-Chan, you are coming with us, or we will be force to kill this girl."

"I'm sorry Neji-kun," Sakura whispered to Neji, "I can't let them hurt Hinata-Chan.

Hai." She said out loud.

"Good; Konona and Hidan; finish them off. Kisame and Itachi, lets go." Pein said. The members all nodded, and Itachi appeared behind Sakura.

"Let's go, Sid-Chan," Itachi said grabbing Sakura's forearms. She glared, but nodded. They disappeared with a blink of the eye.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8; I hope you guys enjoy it!

I DO NOT own NARUTO; repeat: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I wish I did, but wishes don't always come true.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto just glared at the two remaining Akatsuki members. Kakashi just sighed. "Kankuro, Sai, Temari," He said, grabbing their attention, "go back to Kohona and tell Tsunade-sama what happened."

"Hai," all three of the shinobi nodded and then leaped through the trees on the way back to Kohona. Hidan made a move to go and stop them, but was stopped by an angry Neji. _"Eight Trigrams: Rotation!" _Neji called as he spinned in a 360 degree sphere.

Hidan was knocked back, and fell next to Konona. Konona just grabbed the paper flower from her hair. She pulled out some paper shuriken, and threw them at the ninja.

Gaara brought his sand out, and made a shield over his fellow ninja. Kakashi did a few hand signs. He takes a deep breath and leaps over Gaara's sand wall. _"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Justus!" _Kakashi yelled.

The fire ball headed straight for Konona. It hit her directly, and Konona's burning paper body fell to the ground. Hidan just stared at her in disgust. "I guess it's just me and you four fucking losers." Hidan said.

Naruto's eyes blazed red as he glared at the silver haired nin. Naruto took a deep breath and made several shadow clones. Sending a few over to Hidan, Naruto kept two of them next to him; they were able to pump chakra into his hands. Naruto soon had to spinning spheres in his hands.

Charging at Hidan, Naruto yelled, "_Double Rasengan!" _Both spheres connected with Hidan's chest and he went flying into a couple of trees. He lay motionless at the forest floor afterward.

"We should get going," Gaara pointed out. "The sun should set soon."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously; his eyes were still a deep red. They all left in search of where the Akatsuki had taken Sakura and Hinata.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

Kisame, Itachi, and Pein were leaping through the forest at an imaginable speed. Itachi was carrying a very pissed off Sakura, and Kisame was carrying an unconscious Hinata. Pein lead the way.

"We are almost there," Pein said as they leaped to a waterfall. Sakura made no noise; she didn't want Hinata to get hurt. Sakura just allowed Itachi to carry her where ever she needed to be, and not make a fuss.

"Hai, Leader-sama," Kisame said while throwing Hinata down to the ground. Hinata made an _umph _noise, but did not wake up.

"Hey!" Sakura called glaring at him. She brought chakra into her fists, and was about to break out of Itachi's grip when she suddenly lost all of her chakra. She glared at the raven-haired man that was holding her. Itachi just smirked and picked up the bracelet he had just put on her.

"It is to keep your chakra in," he explained. "You will need all your chakra if you are to survive this."

The bracelet was silver, and you needed to put chakra in it to release it. Sakura glared at the silver thing as Itachi threw her to the ground beside Hinata. The three Akatsuki members left to go behind the waterfall.

"Hinata-Chan," Sakura called while shaking her, "you need to wake up."

Hinata stirred, and then woke up. She looked Sakura in the eyes, and tears began pouring out. "I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan! This is my fault!" She said.

"Iie Hinata-Chan. This is my fault; I should have never trusted the Akatsuki. We need to think of a way to get out of this." Sakura said. "Can you use your chakra?"

Hinata shook her head, "No. They put some kind of chakra sucking bracelet on me. But I am able to still use the gentle fist techniques."

Sakura nodded her head. "I can't use any of my chakra; I can barely move. You have to get out of here Hinata. If we're together than the whole words is going to end; if we separate the world will have a better chance at surviving."

Hinata shook her head. "I can't leave you here alone Sakura-Chan!" Hinata said. "You wouldn't even be able to defend yourself."

"Hinata-Chan! Please you have to-" Sakura was cut off by a dark chuckle.

"We're ready." Itachi said coming up to the two girls. He picked up Sakura no problem, and Kisame was soon seen behind him.

Kisame lifted Hinata up over his head, and began walking with her like she was a sacrifice. They entered the waterfall.

On the other side there was a large stone door on the floor; it appeared to be locked. Hinata looked at the door; she knew the Phoenix was on the other side of it, and she began to shiver uncontrollably. Kisame just laughed.

He chucked her to the other side of the cave where Hinata crashed into the cave wall. She fell down to the floor with a whimper. Sakura was being carried carefully by Itachi; Sakura looked around. There was a throne on the other side of the cave; a dark figure sat in the spot. Itachi walked to the figure, and below the throne he dropped Sakura, and bowed.

"Sid-Chan," Pein said. He slouched forward, and began caressing Sakura's face with his hand. "You will still be a very important part of Akatsuki."

Sakura tried to move, but she was stuck. She was battling consciousness, and soon fell to the floor with a loud _thud._

Pein laughed evilly. "We will get started then. Itachi change her; Kisame! Take care of the Hyuga girl."

The two males nodded, and picked up the kunoichi and left to separate parts of the cave.

_**

* * *

**_

In Sakura's head

"_What happened?" _Sakura asked. She looked around and noticed she was surrounded by darkness. She shivered.

"_**You lost too much chakra," **_another image of Sakura could be seen. This one's hair had crimson streaks to go along with the pink in her hair, and her eyes were a deeper green. _**"They will begin the ceremony soon. They do need you awake for it, though."**_

"_Where's Hinata-Chan!?" _Sakura asked looking around franticly. Her inner just chuckled.

"_**Your inside your mind Baka, Hina isn't in here." **_Her inner's face turned serious. _**"They are going to kill Hinata-Chan."**_

"_WHAT?" _Sakura screamed.

"_**To open the gate her blood must be spilled. They want you to be the one to kill her." **_Inner-Sakura said sadly. _**"Itachi will put you under an illusion, and you will kill her. It is whats need to have the Phoenix within us."**_

Sakura shook her head. _"There is no way I am going to kill Hinata-Chan; there is no way!" _Sakura said defiantly.

Inner-Sakura just sighed. _**"You will be waking up soon; you have to make sure you be careful."**_

Sakura's world all of a sudden got brighter. Sakura fluttered her eyes open, and blinked the blurriness away. Sakura went to sit up, but two strong arms kept her down.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sid-Chan," Itachi said. He rapped his arms around Sakura, and lifted her up. She stumbled a little bit, but then stood tall. Itachi stared directly into Sakura's eyes. She looked back, and was instantly caught in an illusion.

Itachi dove through Sakura's mind as she fell looked into his eyes. Itachi went to all the bad memories about the Akatsuki, and hid them away from her. He turned off his Mangeko Sharingan and let Sakura fall into his arms.

Sakura breathed heavily, but then looked down at her clothes. She was somehow in a very extravagant flame colored dress. It was red at the bottom, going up to the top orange, and at the top it was yellow. It looked like a giant fire. Sakura looked at Itachi. "Is the Hyuga here yet?" Sakura asked.

Itachi just sighed, and nodded his head. He took her hand, and lead her down the cave passage ways. Itachi took off her chakra band, and they went into a different part of the cave. They entered the large room with the sealing door in it, and Pein saw Sakura. "Sid-Chan," Pein called, and Sakura walked up to him.

Pein was holding a beautiful silver katana, and handed it to Sakura. Sakura admired it for a second, and then looked at Pein. "You are to kill the Hyuga heiress over the stone seal." Pein said.

"Hai, Leader-sama," Sakura said. Her eyes were filled with hate, and she remembered none of her time in Kohona.

Sakura slow walked over to where Hinata was laying. She was tied to the ground, and had a gag over her mouth. Hinata looked like she was trying to scream, but Sakura couldn't hear anything. Hinata had been changed into a silver white gown.

Seeing Sakura was different, tears began falling from Hinata's eyes. She looked at the three Akatsuki members that were behind Sakura; they were all grinning evilly.

"Even if all the rest of the Akatsuki is dead as long as we have Sid-Chan to manipulate we will forever be in control." Pein said. Itachi and Kisame just nodded, as they continued to watch the scene below.

Sakura was still walking slowly over to Hinata. The three remaining Akatsuki members surrounded the door once Sakura walked inside. A large red barrier appeared, and captured Hinata and Sakura inside. The Akatsuki members could only laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile

"Where could they be?" Neji let out with frustration. Naruto just nodded, but Kakashi and Gaara remained silent.

Kakashi felt a large chakra pulse only a few miles away. He looked at Gaara. "Did you feel that?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara nodded, as did the other two. "It feels like a barrier has gone up," Neji commented.

"That can only mean the ceremony has started," Kakashi said while speeding up towards the chakra, "we better hurry."

The rest of the group sped up too. Neji said aloud, "Sakura, just be okay. Please...Sakura."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update; I got caught up in the other storys I am/was writing. This is the last chapter so I hope you like it.

I might put an epilouge up, but I dunno if it needs it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters... *sobs*

* * *

A bright light engulfed Sakura, and she was suddenly surrounded by darkness. "What's going on?" Sakura asked aloud.

"**_Sakura, you forgot everything I told you!" _**Inner Sakura yelled at her; She stood in front of her; a shadow was standing behind her. Inner Sakura slammed a fist into Sakura's head making her fall backwards.

"_**You must be Sakura," **_a voice said from behind Inner Sakura. Sakura nodded her head, and bowed a little; she could tell that this person had immense chakra. **_"I am Tami, the ten tailed Phoenix."_**

Sakura saw her now, she was an enormous bird surrounded by fire. Sakura bowed her head even more. "Tami-sama," Sakura said.

"_**No, Sakura-Chan, I am sure Tami-Chan will do fine."**_ Tami said. "_**Inner Sakura told me everything; how the Akatsuki used you, how you're in love with Neji; everything."**_

Sakura blushed lightly. "I can't remember very much Tami-Chan," Sakura said lightly looking down. "All I remember is that Pein-sama rescued me when I was very young."

"_**Dear child," **_Tami said engulfing Sakura in a hug; the flames engulfed Sakura, but were surprisingly not too hot, _**"That Pein man killed your parents. He did nothing to rescue you, and now only wishes to use you because you are the person most fit to be my container."**_

"_**Sakura-Chan you're such an idiot!" **_Inner Sakura yelled. "_**Shit! Sakura you have to wake up! If you don't you'll hurt Hinata!"**_

Sakura blinked a few times, and tried to wake up. The blackness cleared, and Sakura found herself face to face with Hinata. Hinata was on the ground in front of the door crying.

"_**All you need is a sliver of her blood," **_Tami whispered into her head. Sakura nodded, and carefully walked up to Hinata.

"I'm okay now Hinata-Chan," Sakura said. She pulled Hinata into a large hug; which Hinata equally returned with as much force.

"I'm glad Sakura-Chan, but I don't think we can get out of here unless we let the ten tailed phoenix out," Hinata said worriedly.

"I think that's true Hinata," Sakura said lightly. "But she told me that all we need is a sliver of blood to let her out."

Hinata nodded her head, and pressed one of her fingers down on the end of Sakura's katana. The blood could be see easily, and the red aura that surrounded them turned white.

On the outside of the barrier the Akatsuki all looked at each other. "What's happening?" Itachi asked the leader.

"I'm not quite sure," Pein sighed. "But it does appear that the phoenix is going inside of Sakura; just like we planned."

They heard a loud scream, and the barrier dissolved. Hinata could be seen in the middle of the door; the chains were no longer there.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto called as he broke his way into the cave. He ran quickly over to Hinata, and pulled her into a big bear hug. "Are you okay, Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata nodded her head lightly, and turned to her finger. Sakura had healed it after Hinata's blood hit the door.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" Neji asked walking up to them. Hinata nodded to the door below them and sighed.

"All of a sudden the door opened and Sakura was pulled down there," Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

Pein heard this and began laughing. "She will be our unstoppable weapon! She didn't even have to kill the Hyuga to get what she wanted!" Pein said evilly.

Kisame and Itachi quickly began surrounding the group. "If you'd kindly step away from the door then we can all wait until Sid-Chan gets out here," Itachi said.

Neji nodded, but glared at Itachi. Gaara and Kakashi quickly appeared behind Naruto and Hinata as they left the door.

_**With Sakura**_

"_**I am sorry Sakura, this is the only way,"**_ Tami said coming up behind Sakura. Sakura was in her red dress and had a red crown placed a top of her head.

"It's fine Tami-Chan," Sakura said sadly. "You may place the seal where ever you would like to."

Tami nodded, and rested her hand like wing on top of Sakura's wrist. "_**This will hurt Sakura-Chan. Take a deep breath, and then I will begin." **_Tami said.

Sakura nodded, and took a deep breath. Blowing the excess air out of her lungs Sakura began to feel a stinging sensation on her left wrist. Sakura cried out at the immense pain.

"_**Almost done Sakura-Chan,"**_ Tami said. One of her hands were placed on Sakura's wrist, and the other was making hand signs. "**_Done."_**

Sakura sighed as the pain stopped; Tami began to disappear from her view. Sakura blinked a few times, and Tami was gone.

"Tami!" Sakura called out to the phoenix.

Sakura heard laughing inside of her head and was relieve to hear it was Tami's. "_**I am now completely inside of you little Sakura. You will be able to use my power for whatever you wish because you are my container. We will also be able to talk inside your head; just like you and Inner Sakura." **_Tami said lightly.

Sakura nodded her head, and sat down to think. "I can't fight in this," Sakura said out loud. She grabbed her katana and ripped the dress up. Sakura smiled as she finished. The dress now stopped just a bit above the knee, and Sakura had added slits on the side. With the remaining part of the dress, Sakura made a case for her katana, and put it behind her back.

"_**We should get going, Sakura-Chan," **_Tami's voice could be heard in the back of Sakura's head. Sakura just nodded, and headed towards the iron door.

Placing one hand on the door she said, "open," and the door opened for her. Sakura stepped out through the door; everyone held their breaths as they saw her.

Sakura's hair now had crimson red highlights in it, along with orange and yellow. Her eyes were the same, except for the red ring going around the green iris.

Sakura walked up to Pein, and bowed. Pein chuckled, and patted Sakura on the head.

"Good girl, Sid-Chan," Pein said, "you have made me very prou-" Pein was cut off.

Sakura smiled up at the now dead Akatsuki leader. Sakura had jabbed her katana right through his heart. Itachi and Kisame glared at the new ten tailed phoenix container, and got into their fighting stances.

Sakura turned around, and smiled evilly. She glared at Itachi and Kisame, before turning soft eyes towards Neji. Sakura blinked a few times, and then started to fall.

Neji quickly rushed over, and caught her before she fell to the ground. Sakura blinked a few times before she realized Neji had caught her. "Oh Neji-kun," Sakura said. She kissed Neji softly on the cheek and then went unconscious.

Neji looked over to the two remaining Akatsuki members. "You want to take us on?" Neji called from his spot.

Itachi glared at the young Hyuga, but sighed. He took one last look at Sakura before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke with Kisame.

"They'll be back you know," Gaara said coming up to Neji.

"I know," Neji said. He picked Sakura up bridal style and began walking towards the exit. "I just won't deal with it now. When Sakura wakes up, she will be able to take care of herself."

Kakashi nodded, and then shoved Naruto at Hinata. "Carry her," Kakashi stated in a bored tone; only a few people would know that he was smirking under his mask.

Naruto nodded, and quickly picked up Hinata the same way Neji did with Sakura. Hinata blushed deeply. "I'm fine Naruto-kun," Hinata said protesting. "we should really be worried about Sakura-Chan."

Neji shook his head. "Sakura will be fine. I assume she is just tired after the long day she has had," Neji said softly looking at Sakura. Neji placed a soft kiss on Sakura forehead, and nodded for the rest of the group to follow them.

"We should get Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan to a hospital," Naruto said running up along side of Neji and Kakashi. Gaara was in the lead of the group.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-Chan already healed me. I don't need to go to the hospital," Hinata said quietly. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Ne, Hinata-san, I think Sakura-Chan would want us to take you to the hospital too." Kakashi said with a sigh. After a few more hours of running the group finally made it to Konoha.

Sai, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were waiting outside of the gates for them. Seeing Shikamaru, Naruto sprinted over to him and punched him in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU LET HINATA-CHAN GE T KIDKNAPPED!" Naruto yelled at an unconscious Shikamaru. The rest of the group laughed, besides Temari who ran over to see if Shikamaru was okay.

"Naruto," Kakashi said in a stern voice. "We need to get to the hospital."

Naruto nodded and followed a high speed Neji while he was racing towards the hospital. Arriving a few minutes later, Neji burst through the hospital doors with Sakura still safely in his arms. "I need Tsunade-sama right now," Neji said bluntly.

The nurse was about to say a sarcastic retort, but then noticed the unconscious Sakura in his arms. She nodded and said, "Right away."

The nurse brought the two males into a large hospital room, and told them to set Sakura and Hinata down on the beds that were currently available.

Neji glared at the door after the nurse left, and found himself being attracted to Sakura's bed side. He sighed, and soon found himself in a chair next to Sakura's bed. He grabbed her hand, and gently caressed it with his.

"Please be okay, Sakura-Chan," Neji said quietly into Sakura's ear. He heard a light giggle, and looked up to see Naruto staring at him. "What?"

"I never thought you could be so cute Neji," Naruto said trying to contain his laughter; he wasn't doing very well. Neji just growled and let go of Sakura's hand. He grabbed Naruto be the collar and threw him out of the hospital room. Hinata quickly followed to make sure he was alright. Neji just shut and locked the door. He went back to sit next to Sakura.

He took her hand again, and then heard a light giggle. "You didn't have to be so mean, Neji-kun," Sakura said as she opened her new emerald eyes with the ring of red around them.

"I just wanted to be alone with you," Neji sighed as he rested his head on top of Sakura's.

"I think I want to be alone with you too, Neji-kun," Sakura purred. She pulled Neji down into a deep kiss; which he deepened by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned as he pulled her body up against his.

"Oh, Neji-kun," Sakura moaned out his name as he began to knead one of her breasts. Neji smirked at the pleasure he was giving his woman. She looked up at Neji, and then brought her hands down to his pants.

He smirked at her bluntness, and Sakura only smile innocently. She pulled down his pants and began to play with his man hood. Neji took in a deep breath.

"Do you like this Neji-Kun?" Sakura asked seductively. Neji groaned as she massaged his member a little harder.

All of a sudden a knocking was heard at the door. Neji quickly jumped up and began buckling his pants back up as he walked over to the door. Neji opened the door to reveal a very angry and worried Tsunade.

"Why was the door locked?" Tsunade questioned as she walked in. She glared at Neji, but then her gaze softened as she looked at Sakura. "SAKURA!"

Sakura laughed lightly as she was engulfed into a large hug by Tsunade. "I'm alright," Sakura said brightly. She showed Tsunade her wrist. A pair of small red wings were located on it.

"This has to be the prettiest seal I have ever seen," Tsunade commented.

Sakura nodded. "Tami-Chan said that she wanted it to look like she wasn't inside of me," Sakura said lightly. She looked towards Neji; who currently had a light blush on his face.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about," _Sakura thought in her head.

"_**Probably about how far that would have gone if Tsunade hadn't come in and ruined it," **_Inner Sakura sulked.

Tami just laughed. _**"So this is your Sensei? She seems nice Sakura-Chan." **_Tami said. "**_And I do wonder how far you would have gone if she indeed had not come in when she did."_**

Sakura just blushed a deep red, and looked towards Tsunade. Neji interrupted Tsunade. "I am sorry Tsunade-sama, but I wish to do something here and now," Neji said kneeling on one knee. It brought tears to Sakura's eyes, as Neji pulled out a ring and proposed to her.

"Of course I will marry you Neji-kun!" Sakura yelled; engulfing him into a hug.

Tsunade cheered. "Finally grandkids!" Neji and Sakura both blushed at Tsunade's statement.

"Oh, I know what you two kids were doing in here before I came," Tsunade said. "That's why Neji's zipper isn't up."

Neji blushed a deep crimson and looked down to his zipper. Seeing it was down, he pulled it up quickly. He walked over to Sakura and put the pink engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

"You'll finally have a real family, Sakura-Chan," Neji whispered into her ear. "And we are going to start making that the rest of that family tonight."

Sakura just blushed, but nodded. She did love Neji, and he would make the perfect father. "I love you so much Neji-kun," Sakura said kissing Neji's cheek.

"I love you too, my corrupted little blossom,"


End file.
